Headache
Headache is a empathic meta human who has the ability to increase or decrease the amount of pain a subject is feeling. He also has the power to penetrate any mental or telepathic barriers that would block him from using this power on someone. Background Alexander Decker was a nobody. He constantly was passed up for promotions and even fired from jobs because of his inability to watch others suffer. Constantly standing up for his coworkers and confronting his bosses regarding bullshit policies quickly earned their resentment at many jobs. Until Alex had got in the face of the wrong boss. The boss at his last job turned out to have been a crime boss in the area, so when Alex confronted him about lack of overtime pay, his boss responded. Alex was taken out to the parking lot and nearly beaten to death, his car was ruined and his apartment was burned down. The entire apartment. At the same time Alex's life was unwinding around him in a torrent of pain, the Virus was spreading throughout the world. In a sort of cosmic justice or irony, Alex gained the power to manipulate pain, and the power to spare no one from it. Powers and Personality Pain Manipulation : The power to increase or decrease the amount of pain a subject is feeling. *Pain Spike : Increase the amount of pain someone feels, making a papercut feel like a lasceration or a punch feel like getting hit by a speeding truck. *Pain Drain : Reduces the amount of pain someone is feeling, make an actual headache nonexistent or a stab wound completely painless, rendering the subject unaware that they're bleeding out. *Emotional Pain : Since his power manipulates the pain someone is feeling, he can also manipulate the emotional pain someone is experiencing. Causing someone sad to feel overcome with sorrow, or someone feeling angry become enraged. Shield Penetration : The ability to bypass mental and telepathic shields and barriers. *Since his power is only a single aspect of the mind, it is harder to block by telepathics and barriers. Unlike the broad range of powers telepahty and psionics provide, pain manipulation is harder to block out by even the most experienced of telepaths. The stronger the barrier blocking Headache is, the longer he needs to focus to bypass it. Personality Alex before the Virus was known to stand up for his coworkers and speak out against injustice. But harsh lessons have only hardened his resolve. After the Virus had claimed nearly all the people in the world, Alex found himself in a position to make others suffer even harder than he did. Impulsive and prone to leaping before he looks in bad situations, Alex is someone who can be a loyal ally or a truly terrible enemy. While he does help others with little cause or need for reward, He enjoys making his enemies suffer, and since his powers cannot kill someone, he can make them feel like they're on the brink of death. Category:Unified Society Category:Male Category:Pain Manipulation Category:Shield Penetration